The present disclosure relates to a parameterizable automation technology device.
A parameterizable automation technology device can comprise a plurality of updatable device parameters. For example, a voltage supply unit often has an updatable and/or adjustable output voltage. A communication device is frequently used to update a device parameter of the parameterizable automation technology device, said device being complexly connected to a contact-based communications interface of the parameterizable automation technology device by means of a wire line. Particularly when updating device parameters of a plurality of parameterizable automation technology devices, establishing a wired connection to update the device parameters can be considered an inconvenient as well as costly process.